hello!
by fille silence
Summary: songfic shiznat no puedo decir mas solo pasen y lean


Hey hola, bueno hoy es el cumpleaños de amane-chan así que este es mi regalo para ella no viene en moño pero con un review pienso que se vera mejor, bueno espero y te guste amane y también a los demás lectores es un shiznat lean!

**

* * *

**

**Hello!**

**I've been alone with you**

(He estado solo contigo)

**Inside my mind**

(Dentro de mi mente)

**And in my dreams I've kissed your lips**

(Y en mis sueños he besado tus labios)

**A thousand times**

(Mil veces)

**I sometimes see you**

(Algunas veces te veo)

**Passing outside my door**  
(Pasar fuera de mi puerta)

_En un salón se observaba a una peli ocre tocando el piano con la luz del atardecer, no lo sabia pero esa melodía que tocaba le traía varias imágenes de esa chica que le había robado el corazón, esa chica que en sus sueños aparece, pero ¿por que no podía olvidarla? tanto daño le hacia, tanto le rechazaba que ya se estaba dando por vencida, paro la melodía del piano y las lagrimas caían en el, no podía contener el llanto ya era tarde estaba derramando las lagrimas una vez mas y solo por ella._

-Shizuru oye me puedes… que pasa por que lloras - _se acercaba ella la peliazul __Natsuki si supieras que estas lagrimas tu las provocas, pero no me importa se que te tengo a mi lado y que estas aquí para consolarme_

- no lo se Natsuki solo me llego el sentimiento-_ se acerco a Shizuru y solo la abrazo, Shizuru poso su cabeza en el pecho de Natsuki, escuchaba de cerca corazón de la princesa de hielo ese corazón latía fuertemente algo que sorprendió a Shizuru y lo cual hizo que se calmara un poco , por otro lado Natsuki acariciaba el pelo de Shizuru y trataba de ser lo mas coherente con sus palabras _

**Hello!**

(¡Hola!)

**Is it me you're looking for?**

(¿Es a mi a quien estás buscando?)

**I can see it in your eyes**

(Puedo verlo en tus ojos)

**I can see it in your smile**

(Puedo verlo en tu sonrisa)

**You're all I've ever wanted**

(Eres todo lo que siempre he deseado)

**And my arms are open wide**

(Y mis brazos están bien abiertos)

**Because you know just what to say**

(Porque tu sabes exactamente que decir)

**And you know just what to do**

(Y sabes exactamente que hacer)

**And I want to tell you so much**

(Y yo quiero decirte tantas veces)

**I love you**  
(Te amo)

- Shizuru si alguien te hizo algo dímelo te juro que no se la acabara y… -_ decía Natsuki, pero fue interrumpida por Shizuru que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de sus labios _

-ara, ara mi Natsuki me quiere demasiado como para protegerme - _le decía sensualmente a Natsuki e hizo que esta se sonrojara y se avergonzara un poco, pero para Natsuki era toda la verdad no la quería, la amaba tanto que no solo la veía como a amiga la veía como algo mas, pero el maldito miedo y el que dirán lo demás hace que su amor hacia Shizuru se desvanezca y las dos tengan que sufrir _

-baka recuerda que eres mi persona mas importante y no quiero que nada te pase -_decía mirando la suelo para que no viera su cara toda roja, Shizuru se sorprendió mucho pues Natsuki no era así será acaso que este cambiando por ella __tantas puertas abiertas tengo contigo, que todas yo misma las cierro soy una estúpida y se que hasta ahora me doy cuenta pero es que ya no lo soporto, cada día en tus ojos veo que ya no tienes el mismo brillo que tenias cuando te bese en el carnaval , tu mascara falsa cada día se va rompiendo y no tan solo yo lo noto, la nota todo el mundo, Shizuru si no fuera una cobarde no estarías así_

**I long to see the sunlight in your hair**

(Anhelo ver la luz del sol en tu pelo)

**And tell you time and time again**

(Y decirte una y otra vez)

**How much I care**

(Cuanto me importas)

**Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow**

(Algunas veces pienso que mi corazón se desbordará)

-Natsuki… -_pronuncio la castaña - _te amo _-__una vez mas te lo digo, una vez mas te lo afirmo, en verdad Natsuki cuantos "te amo" quieres escuchar para que en verdad me ames, bueno la verdad es que es algo que no puede ocurrir, pero la esperanza aun la tengo aunque en el camino la voy perdiendo _

-te amo… -_ Shizuru escucho bien le dijo un "te amo" esto no puede ocurrir a de ser una mala jugada de su mente -_ se que pensaras que mi amor y el tuyo son diferentes, pero la verdad no lo es, te amo con la misma intensidad en que tu me amas

-Natsuki si sabes el significado de te amo por favor no lo use en vano- _le decía Shizuru muy seriamente _

-piensas que jugaría con eso – _Natsuki sintió su corazón partir al ver que Shizuru se lo_

_Decía fríamente que era lo que le pasaba a su amatista por que se comportaba así_**  
**

-lo hiciste una vez en el carnaval y no quiero que vuelva pasar-_ya mucho e sufrido Natsuki y tu no haces nada por reponer las cosas hay veces en que te deseo lo peor del mundo, pero si algo te pasa me muero _

- pero…- no _tengo palabras para contestar eso, solo se me parte el corazón verte llorar_

-si, lo hiciste por salvar al mundo, sabes eres una egoísta, insensible que te queda bien el apodo de princesa de hielo- _pero que cosas digo por que le hago esto a Natsuki acaso la razón es mas poderosa que el corazón-_ _se para y se acerca a la ventana a observar el panorama dándole la espalda a Natsuki_

-yo…- _Shizuru _

- no digas nada solo déjame en paz- _grito ya cansada de esa estúpido drama _

-Shizuru - _la peli azul lloraba amargamente_- la que esta siendo insensible aquí eres tú

- dime Natsuki que se siente que te digan así-_ se voltea Shizuru a decirle esa terribles palabras y solo ve a una Natsuki vulnerable que no tiene mas con que defenderse solo esta sufriendo y es su culpa _

**Hello!**

(¡Hola!)

**I've just got to let you know**

(Simplemente tengo que dejarte saber)

**Because I wonder where you are**

(Porque me pregunto donde estás)

**And I wonder what you do**

(Y me pregunto que haces)

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely?**

(¿Estás en alguna parte sintiéndote solitaria?)

**Or is someone loving you?**

(¿O hay alguien amándote?)

**Tell me how to win your heart**

(Dime como ganar tu corazón)

**For I haven't got a clue**

(Porque no tengo ni idea)

**But let start by saying I love you  
**(Pero déjame empezar diciendo te amo)

- horrible, perdóname no sabia lo que se sentí y ahora lo se en verdad no fue mi intención Shizuru, y si te hace sentir mejor me voy no del salón, si no de tu vida yo no quiero causarte mas daño del que te e hecho perdóname – _se para del piso y esta por irse del lugar cuando de pronto Shizuru la detiene abrazándola por la espalda y ocultando su rostro en la cabellera de Natsuki_ – Shizuru que haces?

-Natsuki no te vayas

-que acaso no querías eso- _volteándose a ver a Shizuru _

-no lo quiero, discúlpame pero yo quiero que te quedes no quiero que te vayas lejos de mi quédate a mi lado conmigo sin importar nada por favor quédate, fui una tonta al decirte eso yo no quería yo…- _no puedo continuar por que Natsuki la estaba besando con ternura al separarse, las dos estaban roja, entonces Shizuru la beso otra vez, en ese instante no importaban las palabras lo que importaba era estar la una con la otra._

-Shizuru te amo y estoy feliz de tenerte-_decía limpiándole las lagrimas_

- yo también, pero e tenido una duda – agarrando _de la cintura a Natsuki_

-dime – _sujetándola del cuello_

-por que hasta ahora?

-por que tenia miedo, lo siento si te hice esperar

-no importa mi Natsuki yo te hubiera esperado mucho mas tiempo, aunque siento que con eso no te salvaras – _decía muy seductoramente, pegando a Natsuki mas hacia si_

- y como me podre salvar- _siguiendo el juego de Shizuru_

- primero cierra la puerta y ya veras –_ Natsuki fue a cerrar la puerta con seguro, pero antes verifico que nadie estuviera en el pasillo, y cuando regreso a ver a Shizuru ella ya estaba en sostén y bragas_

-shi… shi –_no podía completar su palabra pues estaba viendo a una diosa _

-ara, ara que mi Natsuki quiere chichi – _agarrando a Natsuki del saco y quitándoselo tranquilamente, mientras esta se concentraba en contestar_

-si, bueno no – _decía muy nerviosamente _

-fufufu mi Natsuki es muy mona por eso me gusta bastante – _empezando a besar su cuello y metiendo sus manos dentro de la blusa de Natsuki y poco a poco se fue deshaciendo de ella sin mucha complejidad, fu cuando Natsuki tomo la iniciativa y acostó a Shizuru el piso- _auu_-se quejo Shizuru_

_-_disculpa te lastime_- separándose de Shizuru_

_-_no pero el piso esta muy frio

-Quieres que traiga colchonetas del gimnasio o que…- _el dedo de Shizuru en sus labios la hizo callar_

-tu y yo vamos a calentar este piso y va a ser el lugar mas cómodo –_de nuevo empezó a dominar la situación Shizuru besando apasionadamente a Natsuki , poniendo sus manos en los muslos de Natsuki - _Natsuki te amo mucho_ – Natsuki se detuvo por un momento – _yo también te amo, te amo, te amo Shizuru Fujino de Kuga_ –Shizuru solo rio ante la aclaración de su ahora novia – _ara eso me gusta mucho pero que tal si continuamos por que se me esta yendo la calentura-_otra vez se dieron los besos apasionados y Shizuru le quito la falda a peli azul y de baso las bragas muy provocativamente, haciendo que esta gimiera de placer por el contacto que hacia Shizuru al besar sus muslos y empezar a lamerlos, hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Natsuki-_mmm Natsuki sabe muy dulce_- decía Shizuru, besando el plano abdomen de Natsuki llegando a los senos para lamerlos y masajearlos a su gusto-_Shizuru hazme tuya ya_!- suplicaba la peli azul al ver como Shizuru la torturaba –_fufufu Natsuki esto es solo el principio_- susurraba en el oído de esta, Shizuru se sentó encima de Natsuki para quitarse el sostén seximente ante los ojos de Natsuki, la peli azul no pudo aguantar mas y salvajemente cambio los papeles para así poder explorar el cuerpo de Shizuru, toda la noche sus cuerpos fueron uno solo._

_A la mañana siguiente Shizuru despertó encima del pecho de Natsuki y observo que esta dormía plácidamente, entonces la despertó con un beso en los labios diciéndole en el oído-_ feliz cumpleaños Natsuki.

* * *

Se preguntaran donde carajos e estado y por que no e avanzado en fujinofem la razón es por que tuve unos problemas personales pero no se preocupen muy pronto lo tendrán.

Bueno espero y les haya gustado y al ultimo me Salí de la canción para ponerles lemon diosss las volveré unas pervertidas poniendo eso.

Besos y bye


End file.
